harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Filius Flitwick
, Chapter 28, he was teaching in June 1976. He had to be at least 17 then to have left school.}} |Death = |Other Names = Professor |Blood status = Part-goblin |Family = |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Ravenclaw |Attendance = |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = * Charms Professor at Hogwarts School }} ** Head of Ravenclaw House |Loyalty = }}Professor Filius Flitwick was a part-goblin wizard who taught Charms at Hogwarts School. He had attended the same school in Ravenclaw House for which he was later Head of House, and was at one point, a duelling champion. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, he opposed Voldemort and fought in several battles in the second. Biography Early life and education Filius Flitwick was born to a wizarding family in the 20th century. He was the descendent of a goblin many generations ago, and that meant he had a shorter height than other wizards. At the age of eleven, he started attending Hogwarts School and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. After graduation, he was at one point a champion dueller. Teaching He eventually went back to teaching at Hogwarts School in or prior to June 1976. He taught the subject of Charms and that June, he supervised fifth-years including James Potter, when they took the Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. exam. He had to tell one student, Stebbins when he announced the exam was over, to stop writing twice. He then used the Summoning Charm to get the papers but they knocked him over when they went zooming towards him. He had to stand on a pile of books when he was teaching if he wanted to look over the desk. In the 1991-1992 school year, he began teaching Harry Potter and when he said the name for the first time, he was that excited he said it in a high-pitched tone and then fell off the books he was standing on. Later, Professor Flitwick noticed Draco Malfoy and Harry arguing and asked them about it. Draco stated that Harry had a broomstick because first years do not have permission to bring one, but he beamed and spoke about Harry's special permission from Professor McGonagall. He taught first-years about the Levitation Charm, and poked fun at Baruffio when teaching the students the importance of pronouncing spells properly. He and McGonagall decorated the Hall for the festive holidays in December. In June 1992, Flitwick held the end-of-year Charms exams for the first-years. He told Hermione in private that she had achieved 110%. In September 1992, Flitwick was teaching when Ronald Weasley's broken wand caused the spell he was learning to bounce and hit Flitwick in the middle of the eyes, causing him to grow a huge, green boil. Later in the year Professor McGonagall told him about Colin Creevey being Petrified. He and Professor Sinistra had to take another student, Justin Finch-Fletchley to the Hospital Wing when he was Petrified. In May 1993, Flitwick was told by Professor McGonagall a student was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. He joined her, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout in telling Professor Lockhart he was being sent to save her because he told everyone he knew how to find the entrance to it. McGonagall then sent the Head of Houses to tell their students that the school was going to be closed down. Second Wizarding War Later life Appearance Flitwick was a "tiny little wizard", who was said to look like "a small old man". Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Ravenclaws Category:Professors